PTL 1 discloses a stereoscopic imaging apparatus including a first lens barrel 1R having a CCD 16R for obtaining imaging information for a right eye; a second lens barrel 1L having a CCD 16L for obtaining the imaging information for a left eye; a camera detection circuit 43 for detecting a focal length of the first lens barrel 1R and a focal length of the second lens barrel 1L; a ROM 47 including an EEPROM for preliminarily storing a shift amount of the first lens barrel 1R and the second lens barrel 1L from the respective centers of optical axes in the respective focal lengths; and a CPU 46 for controlling an image extraction area in at least one of the CCDs 16R and 16L at the respective focal lengths based on an output of the ROM 47.
PTL 2 discloses a stereoscopic camera 2 including: first and second potentiometers 25 and 35 for detecting positions of first and second variable power lenses 21 and 31 respectively; a correction data storage unit 52 for storing a power difference D1 between the first and second variable power lenses 21 and 31 for each predetermined position; an electronic variable power circuit 53 for electronically changing a magnification of second image data (performing a digital zoom (electronic zoom) on second image data) based on the power difference D1; and a CPU 40 for reading the power difference D1 corresponding to the detected positions of the potentiometers 25 and 35 from the correction data storage unit 52 and setting the read power difference D1 in the electronic variable power circuit 53 so as to match an imaging range of the first image data with an imaging range of the second image data. The stereoscopic camera 2 further includes a coordinate conversion circuit for storing an optical axis coordinate difference between the first and second variable power lenses 21 and 31 in the correction data storage unit 52 and converting the coordinates of the second image data based on the optical axis coordinate difference.
In PTL 3, AF drive circuits 2 and 13 control focusing of left and right imaging lenses 1 and 12 respectively; outputs of a CCD 3 and a CCD 14 are written to electronic zoom memories 6 and 17; a microcomputer 23 controls the extraction position of an electronic zoom extraction frame based on the AF data proportional to the subject distance; and thereby the convergence angle is electronically controlled. In addition, other related arts related to the presently disclosed subject matter are included in the following PTLs 4 to 8.